icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Mazzotta
| birth_place = London, ON | career_start = 2008 | website = }} }} Amanda Victoria Mazzotta (born March 20, 1990 in London, Ontario is a former women's ice hockey player with the Cornell Big Red, and the Canadian National Development Program. Playing career Mazzotta was a member of Team Ontario at the 2007 Canada Winter Games. She would be recognized as Team Ontario Most Valuable Player in a gold medal winning effort. She also led her high school team (St. Thomas Aquinas) to two provincial titles, while earning Most Valuable Player honors twice. Cornell She joined the Cornell Big Red in the autumn of 2008 and played her first game on January 30, 2009, a 2-1 loss to the St. Lawrence Skating Saints. Despite the loss, Mazzotta made 30 saves, for her best performance of the season. Her first NCAA victory (and first shutout) came on February 21 in an 8-0 triumph over Union. During the 2009-10 season, Mazzotta played in 35 of 36 contests, while ranking sixth in the NCAA in goals against average, while leading the NCAA in shutouts with 11. The 11 shutouts set a Cornell record for both men’s and women’s ice hockey. For the weekend of October 29-30, 2010, Amanda Mazzotta allowed only two goals in two games. On October 29, versus Quinnipiac, she stopped 24 of 25 shots. The following day, she stopped 18 of 19 as the Big Red bested Princeton. http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2010-11/Weekly_Awards/20100211_W_Wkly_Awards From February 5 to the 13, Mazzotta posted the fourth longest shutout streak in NCAA history. During February 2010, she allowed only three goals as the Big Red celebrated their first ever ECAC regular season championship. She set a team record for most victories in one season with 21. Mazzotta stopped 61 shots for Cornell in a triple overtime affair versus the Minnesota Duluth Bulldogs in the championship game of the NCAA Frozen Four. It was the longest championship game in NCAA history. As a junior, Mazzotta posted a 1.11 goals against average, complemented by a .945 save percentage. Both figures led the NCAA. Mazzotta would start the season with a won-loss record of 13-1 before suffering an injury in practice. It was only in the postseason that Mazzotta returned. She would allow seven goals over her last four games. Her junior season resulted in a 16-2 record and five shutouts. At 17 shutouts, she set the team record. During November 25-26, 2011, Mazzotta won both games in a series versus No. 5 ranked Boston University. In the two games, she stopped 40 of 42 shots. Of note, Mazzotta was returning from an injury and had not played in two weeks. Hockey Canada In a January 9, 2008 contest versus Germany (contested at the inaugural World Women's Under-18 hockey championship), Mazzotta only had to make 9 saves in a 10-1 win. http://www.sportsnet.ca/more/2008/01/09/cda-women-u18-0/ On August 19, 2010, she was in the net as the Canadian women's under-22 hockey team enjoyed a 6-5 shootout win over the United States. In the shootout, Mazzotta stopped all three U.S. shooters; Hilary Knight, Kendall Coyne, and Jocelyne Lamoureaux. http://www.ottawasun.com/sports/hockey/2010/08/23/15116751.html Natalie Spooner scored on Canada's second try as the Under 22 team continued their six-year unbeaten streak versus the United States. On November 8, 2011, Mazzotta was named to the Canadian Under 22 squad that would compete at the 2012 Meco Cup.http://www.londoncommunitynews.com/2011/11/mazzotta-named-to-team-canada-u-22/ On January 8, 2012 Mazzotta was the starting goaltender in the final game of the 2012 MLP Cup for Canada. Despite making 20 saves, she lost in the shootout to Finland.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/187329/la_id/1.htm Coaching career In the summer of 2013, Mazzotta was one of the goaltending coaches at Hockey Canada's Goaltending Camp. She would also serve as the video coach for the gold-medal winning Team Ontario Red club at the 2013 Under-18 Canadian Nationals. In the 2013-14 CIS season, she was an assistant coach for the Western Mustangs women's hockey club. For the 2014-2015 season, she is currently an assistant coach with the London Devilettes Bantam AA team, and is the Goaltending Consultant for the National Under-18 team. Awards and honors *2010 ECAC All-Tournament Team *2010 NCAA All-Tournament Team *Third-Team All-ECAC Hockey (2010) *First-Team All-Ivy League (2010) *ECAC MLX Skates Goaltender of the Week (Week of November 2, 2010) *Winter 2011 All-Ivy Academic Team http://www.cornellbigred.com/news/2011/4/20/MPOLO_0420115952.aspx *ECAC Goaltender of the Week (Week of November 29, 2011) http://ecachockey.com/women/2011-12/Weekly_Awards/W_Weekly_Awards_112911.pdf *ECAC Goaltender of the Week (Week of January 24, 2012)http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2011-12/Weekly_Awards/W_Weekly_Awards_012412.pdf NCAA leader *2009-10 NCAA leader, Shutouts (11) *2010-11 NCAA leader, Goals Against Average (1.11) *2010-11 NCAA leader, Save percentage (.945) References Category:Cornell Big Red women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category: Female ice hockey players Category:Cornell Big Red women’s ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Brampton Thunder draft picks